Touch Me Fall
by Vanilla Tiger
Summary: Missing scene from "End of Days". What happened after the wheelchair fight. Anya/Andrew. Het content.


**Touch Me Fall**

_By Vanilla Tiger_

Missing scene from "End of Days".  Much thanks to the aptly named Fab for the beta.

Feedback to fitchers_bird@yahoo.co.uk.

Before 

It had all been an accident; probably the best one of his life or at least the most confusing, but still just an accident.  
It was still quite strange, spending all this time with a woman to whom he wasn't related.  When Anya talked, she actually looked at Andrew nowadays.  That was odd.  Few people ever bothered to do as much, but it was always nice to be noticed.  She may have been uncompromising and tactless when she talked to him but at least she listened to what he had to say.  She may have mocked him, teased him and insulted him but at least it was to his face.  

Moreover, Anya was a simply amazing woman.  She cared about people, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.  Like Andrew, she was trying to atone for herself after a career in villainy.  Like Andrew, she was an uneasy part of the Scooby team.  Unlike Andrew, she'd had sex with both Spike and Xander.  Plus she was really hot.

They had been fighting in their wheelchairs, having fun and pretending the world outside didn't exist.  In Andrew's admittedly overused imagination, they were no longer in a hospital. They'd just sneaked in to some strange theme park or movie set after hours.  Skidding about the room, knocking against the walls, giggling and screeching as if they weren't in mortal danger.  Danger? It was fun.  Something simple, clean and innocent that let them both forget.  
Then there was a crash. The wheelchairs went spinning to opposite ends of the room.  During that split second, somehow, Anya ended up on top of Andrew. He gulped at the close contact, and then froze.  She stared at the boy beneath him, assessing his pale and skinny body.  A brief flicker of resolve passed through her eyes.  Then Anya was kissing Andrew.  Not just kissing him, there were definitely ...hand movements in some special areas going on here as well. Once he got over the initial shock, he responded enthusiastically.  Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.  

After

It was all over fairly quickly.  A rush of emotions, the thrill of new sensations and then a strange sudden emptiness.  Andrew lay on the floor panting, unable to do more than watch as Anya cleared her throat and began to straighten her clothes.  "Well, that was relaxing."  Too cheerfully, she smiled down at him.  "You were fine for a first attempt.  Especially if we take into account your marked lack of experience in these matters."  
Andrew searched his brain for a rebuttal but found only vague babblings of protest.  Instead he just lay there, overwhelmed by the new sensations  He was still a little unsure over what had happened.  It was good, absolutely fantastic to be more precise, but over much, much too rapidly.  

Everything he had read suggested that he would never be the same.  Wasn't he supposed to be different, manlier somehow?  He stared blankly up at the ceiling, lost within himself in an attempt to find this alteration.  Maybe if he compared himself to the other men that frequented the Slayer's house he would be able to see just how he had joined their ranks.  There was Xander, for example.  How would he…  Then Andrew remembered with a stab of horror. "Xander!" 

Andrew stared at Anya, distraught.  Had he broken up this perfect romance?  It would be so ironic for him to have done so, after all his hard work trying to reunite the couple, and would add a yet another load to the burden of guilt that was his to carry on his journey towards redemption.  
"Oh, don't worry," replied Anya blithely. "We're not really together anymore. And besides, it's not like this is going to happen again. I do still love Xander."  
Andrew's face was screwed up in confusion. "Then… why?" he asked as he scrambled up.  
Anya looked at him with painful kindness in her eyes. "Because no one should have to die a virgin." 

Anya briskly moved towards the door. Just before she reached it, she called over her shoulder. "Hurry up, we really should get back soon." Then she left.  
Andrew followed, just as he always did.

[end]


End file.
